A Small Annoyed Sigh
by inudigifan201
Summary: Tikki's thoughts on a curtain subject... Plagg. this is a companion piece to "A Small Sad Sigh"... read that one first.


**I wasn't going to write this... but, here it is... Tikki's point of view... hope yall enjoy!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Idiot. She could feel him. She could tell he was thinking about her. They were connected after all. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him peeking out of Adrien's bag. It was bad enough he burst into laughter while the children were in class, but he could have been seen.

Come to think of it, she could have been seen too. Alya could have saw her and freaked. But, she didn't. Marinette barely even noticed that she poked her head out of her purse for a moment. It got stuffy in there. And it was a hot day.

Lunch outside didn't make it any better.

Although, the air conditioning in the science lab felt great. It seemed to be the only room in the entire school that wasn't burning up.

The chocolate chips on her cookie were a gooey mess. It was a good thing Marinette only used this purse to give her a hiding spot that she could stuff cookies into without looking suspicious.

She sighed.

It was hot and Plagg was being a bigger idiot than normal.

Although, for some odd reason, she wanted to talk to him. She couldn't figure out why. She was mad at him. So, why? Why did she want to hold a conversation with him? She had kinda been giving him the silent treatment since the 14th Century. The black plague. Sigh.

She couldn't completely shut him out. They were two halves of the same whole, no matter how much she didn't like that fact; they were a team.

He liked her and she knew it. She knew it well. She was the only Kwami he even showed even the slightest bit of affection for.

To him, the other five were just there.

Sure, he protected them and was nice (when he wanted to be anyway), but she was the only one he went out of his way to protect and was beyond nice to.

Perhaps Plagg was the reason Adrien liked Marinette… no not every Cat Noir liked Ladybug.

And then there was Nick… her first boy. He was madly in love with his Kitty Noir. Kitty was a girl named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was madly in love with Nick, but Nick didn't know. So, Elizabeth rejected her Lord. They grew up together and were next door neighbors.

She wondered why it took Nick so long to figure out that Elizabeth was Kitty. She had him figured out from the get go.

She saw a lot of Nick in Marinette. Marinette couldn't figure out her beloved model was her partner.

She played along like she didn't know, but it was kinda head banging irritatingly annoying. And she couldn't understand why. Why did she want Marinette to figure out Adrien so badly? Sure, she wanted Marinette to be happy… but, there was something else.

She wanted them to know each other's secret identities. She just couldn't figure out why.

It would make Marinette and Adrien happy… right?

They could live happily ever after… right?

It would make her happy… why?

Did she really want to see _PLAGG_ again? Was she even ready to see him? Was she really ready to forgive him? Could she forgive him?

Th heat. The heat was getting to her. Only logical explanation to why she wanted to see Plagg again.

Ya, it was the heat. It was making her crazy.

Although… this wasn't the first time.

In the 1890's she felt the same way she did now. Why? Why did she want to be around that cheese loving, lazy, sarcastic, flirtatious alley cat?

He wasn't bad. He didn't mean to cause the Black Death… or any other catastrophe for that matter. He secretly liked humans. She knew this. She knew him. She knew him very well. She had known him her entire life.

He got on her everlasting nerve.

And yet…

What about him drew her to him? Why?

Was it the fact he only flirted with her? No, that's not it. Was it the fact that they were partners? Maybe.

She felt it again. His thoughts were on her once more. They had been all day.

Come to think of it, he thought about her every day. She wondered if he could feel it when she thought of him.

Oh god! Please no!

Oh god, she could see that smug look on his face already.

That teasing smile. The lilt of his ears. Those condescending eyes. She didn't have to see him to know he was making _THAT_ face.

The face he'd made a million times and would make a million more.

On one hand, she wanted to kick him to the moon for making _THAT_ face. But, on the other, a small, very small, part of her wanted to kiss that face.

She couldn't let anyone know that fact, or else she'd never live it down… literally. He would never let her forget it. The other Kwami would most likely tease her about it too.

She was already having a hard time living down the fact that he kissed her back in 1942.

Come to think of it. He never brought it up. It was the others who were teasing her. And him.

He did make that goofy smile afterwards. She wanted to wash her mouth out with soap. He tasted like smelly cheese. Although, that wasn't the worst thing she'd ever tasted.

Elena's cooking was a whole lot worse.

She loved all of her little bugs like her own children. But, sometimes, they did things she wasn't too proud of.

Marinette's phone stealing habit was one of them. Nick had a habit of cussing under his breath more often than he'd like to admit. At least he would shoo his little sister out of the room before any profanity could come out of his mouth. And Elena… Elena couldn't cook in a time when women were expected to do so. Tikki felt sorry for George whom couldn't cook either. They were doomed to a flavorless marriage.

Tikki would rather kiss Plagg again than eat Elena's cooking. Perhaps she wanted it a little too much.

She sighed. She couldn't win. She was subconsciously in love with the stupid cat.


End file.
